


Barbie In The Nutcraker (But The Nutcracker Has No Nuts)

by HornedSerpentNine



Series: Bisexual Barbie [1]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSerpentNine/pseuds/HornedSerpentNine
Summary: "Little Clara awakes ones night to find her new nutcracker doll come to life and battling against the Mouse King. Clara is shrunk by the king, so she must race to find a princess who can reverse the magic." ~ Barbie in the NutcrackerWhy the fuck does the summary have so grammar mistakes? Also, that's such a shitty summary. Also-Also, Clara ain't 'Little'; she's like a whole sixteen-seventeen year old!— § — § — § — § — § — § — § — § — § —On the night Clara received lady nutcracker doll for Christmas, she receives the shock of her life when the lady nutcracker came to life to fight a Mouse King! Perhaps it's all just a wild fever dream concocted by Gandma's coma-inducing eggnog cocktail, but Clara's pretty damn sure being escorted by a lady nutcracker too chivalrous for her own good in an mad journey to unshrink Clara is very, very real.
Relationships: Barbra "Barbie" Millicent Roberts, basically gays all around, her genderbent(male-to-female) love interests, if there isn't any love interests, then platonic relationships that are borderline romantic
Series: Bisexual Barbie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079660
Kudos: 3





	Barbie In The Nutcraker (But The Nutcracker Has No Nuts)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Barbie, nor do I own any lore I found in the Wiki pages.
> 
> My wonderful Beta reader is Rencae!
> 
> Also, I use Google Translate.
> 
> Also-Also, all comments and suggestions are welcome! (I always reply back!)

[TO BE UPDATED SOMETIME IN 2021]

literally swamped with work so this is taking a backseat burner


End file.
